This invention relates to a steering wheel device equipped with a horn switch and other switches for operating other electric devices.
An instrument panel of an automotive vehicle is equipped with a number of switches for operating a variety of electric devices such as a radio, stereo, air-conditioning device. Generally speaking, it is difficult for the driver to operate these switches on the instrument panel while driving. For this and other reasons, it is proposed to locate these switches on the steering wheel for improved accessibility.
However, if the horn switch and other switches are provided on the steering wheel, the horn switch often cannot be easily located amongst these switches in emergency cases where horn operation is essential.